Just Breathe
by Athena10
Summary: A young couple approaches Lily about the murder of a loved one from over a decade before. Can Lily and Scotty discover the truth? And how will the case change their relationship forever?


**June 15, 2000**

_The party goers cheered in exultation as they all raised their glasses in cheer to the new couple. The newlyweds were so lost in each other that they flowed across the dance floor, oblivious to the exclamations of "To Scott and Sarah!" that filled the room around them, while the champagne freely flowed._

_Hannah Montgomery, joined in the livelry smiling up at her boyfriend, Logan, as she lifted her glass in a toast. She was dressed in her fuscia bridesmaids dress, her red hair tied back, curls hanging down her back. "I think its time for Part 2," she whispered as she and Logan danced to the soft, lyrical ballad floating throughout the room._

_He laughed happily, and wrapped his arms around her, molding her petite frame to his. He looked down at her, lost in her bright blue eyes. "Absolutely. Did you call the others?"_

_She nodded, gracing him with a smirk. "Of course. They should be here any minute. You know I always plan ahead."_

_"How could I forget?" He smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her temple. "Then what are we waiting for?"_

_Hannah grinned into his smiling face, "I have absolutely no idea." She laughed as he grabbed her hand and ran towards the exit of the reception area. Her laughter rang throughout the crowded room._

**June 16, 2000**

_The bright morning sun shone through the glass walls of the indoor pool at the exclusive hotel. The room was completely silent, save for the lapping sound of water, as the dead body of Hannah Montgomery floated face down in the water; naked but for the bikini she had donned the night before._

_Her body floated silently, with only the water as her companion._

**Present Day**

Agent Lily Rush was bored. It had been a week since her last case, and she was itching to solve another unsolved murder. The last one had taken a toll on her, but she craved the cases.

She loved solving the unsolvable, and giving peace to the loved ones who were left behind. As well as giving justice to those who had gotten away with too much for too long. She glanced over at Scotty, and smiled. He was in a heated debate with Jimmy about the upcoming playoffs. She laughed quietly as she watched them, until she felt a pair of eyes focused on her.

She looked up, and saw a young couple standing at the entrance to the station, looking somewhat lost. Frowning, she rose to her feet, and waked towards them, hoping to ease their discomfort.

"Hello, I'm Agent Rush. Can I help you with something?"

The young woman nodded her head emphatically, "Yes, we have some information about an unsolved murder."

"Sarah..." the man murmured softly, in warning. He was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Scott, stop. We owe this to her. And to your mother." She turned back to face Lily. "My name is Sarah Montgomery, and this is my husband, Scott. We have some information about the death of his sister, Hannah."

She reached into her purse, and handed a picture to Lily. "That was taken of us on our wedding day...before she died. She was so wonderful."

Lily stared down at the photo in her hands, and felt chills run up her spine. This was a beautiful woman, who was clearly very happy. It showed in her eyes. Her brother had his arm around her waist, as they smiled for the camera, and mischief danced in her eyes. She finally understood the couple's desperation.

They truly loved this woman, and need to know what had happened to her. They were driven by love.

Lily nodded, and led them to a secluded corner where they could talk freely. She watched as the young woman, Sarah, took a deep breath to steady her nerves, she kept wringing her hands, fidgeting, fighting to find the words.

"Hannah....my sister in law...died the night of our wedding. She was found the next morning in the pool. No one knows what happened to her."

Sara paused, as she looked at her husband with sad eyes, before shaking her head, her eyes downcast. "This is very hard for Scott....he and Hannah were always so close..."

Lily watched as Scott took a deep, steadying breath and turned to face the two women. "I've never dealt with my sister's death. You can say the words, Sarah. Its the truth."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "He really hasn't. And its been almost ten years since we lost Hannah." She shook her head, as if trying to clear her mind. "Sometimes I still can't believe that she is gone."

She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and addressed Lily, "Scott and I have finally been able to convince his mother to move to Maryland, where we live...to be closer to us. We're selling her house, and while cleaning it out, we found this in Hannah's room." She handed the old faded letter to Lily.

Lily raised an eyebrow as she gingerly opened the letter and read its contents. Her eyes widened, as the words leaped out at her:

_**"You are mine, Hannah...made for me. And I will never let you go. NOthing will ever seperate us...not even death."**_

Lily looked up at the couple with wide eyes. "Do you have any idea who could have written this?" she asked in shock.

Scott shook his head. "None. Hannah had a boyfriend when she was murdered...one that she was madly in love with. I was expecting them to announce their engagemt, actually. I cant think of a single person who would have wanted to hurt her, let alone kill her so brutally. Everyone loved her so much...." he whispered as a faraway look came into his eyes.

Lily nodded. "I understand, Mr. Montgomery. We'll reopen the case, and I will do everything in my power to find the person who did this to your sister."

Scott nodded sadly, and Lily saw the grief pouring out from inside him. "Thank you. When our father died, I swore I would protect her. And I failed both of them." He looked up at Lily, his eyes wet with unshed tears, "the least I could do is find her killer. I owe her that much."

Lily watched as they walked away, and re-read the letter they had found. Someone had been obsessed with Hannah Montgomery...obsessed enough to kill. And it was up to her to find out who they were.

She _would_ find them. And when she did, they would pay for how they took the life of this young, exhuberant woman.

A woman who was far too young to die.


End file.
